No Such Thing as a Secret
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: This is Washington, D.C...."


FICLET: No Such Thing as a Secret AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Donna  
  
SUMMARY: "Maybe people are smarter than you like to assume."  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
~*~  
  
CJ shut the office door carefully, pausing for a moment before turning to face Donna. In that fraction of second when CJ's back was to her, a million worries and fears criss-crossed through Donna's head, and it was with a ragged, nervous breath that she managed to look CJ in the eye.  
  
"What's going on, CJ?"  
  
CJ did not look angry, but Donna was not entirely convinced that the closing of the door wasn't meant to indicate confrontation. CJ hesitated, giving Donna that shy smile she reserved for times when she wasn't quite sure how to begin. Finally, the taller woman spoke. "You didn't tell anyone about us, did you, Donna?"  
  
Her tone was quiet, soft, smooth, and did not betray any negative emotion. It did not betray any emotion at all, save for what Donna hoped was a hint of affection. The blonde tucked her thin arms close to her chest as she responded loudly with an emphatic, "No! Of course I didn't tell any - I wouldn't dare, CJ, what is -"  
  
CJ stepped quickly forward, her hand flying to Donna's elbow. "Shh, keep your voice down, Donna. I was just asking because I heard some things, and I'm trying to figure how anyone might've-"  
  
Donna's eyes widened with surprise. "What did you hear?"  
  
CJ shook her head, blowing off Donna's question. "Don't worry about it. As long as you don't know anything about how.."  
  
Donna scowled, moving away from CJ, breaking their contact. She hated when CJ tried to protect her from things; she hated when CJ treated her more like a daughter than a lover. "Well, CJ, this is Washington D.C. There's no such thing as a secret in this town. Maybe people are smarter than you like to assume."  
  
Amusement flashed briefly across the older woman's features, and before Donna could think, CJ was stifling her laughter and pulling Donna gently into her arms. Donna sucked in her breath as their foreheads met and their lips fought against the mere inches of space between. "You don't have to get snappy with me, Ms. Moss," CJ murmured, her smile curling up slightly before she brushed her mouth teasingly against Donna's.  
  
Donna returned the kiss, deepening it by sliding her fingers through CJ's hair so that their mouths could mingle closer. With tongues dancing and their hips pressed firmly together, the kiss lasted for many dizzying moments. Finally parting for breath, Donna couldn't help but smile up at CJ, affectionately tucking the hair behind the older woman's ears.  
  
CJ chuckled, squeezing Donna's hips. "Thanks."  
  
Donna smiled and slid out of CJ's grasp, moving towards the door. "I've gotta get back before Josh starts screaming my name."  
  
CJ moved to settle into her desk chair, and before Donna could reach for the door, CJ looked up with mischievous eyes. "I thought I was the only one who screams your name."  
  
Donna felt herself blush at the look in CJ's eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Reaching for the doorknob and turning it to leave, Donna suddenly sighed. "Listen, don't worry about that other thing, 'kay?"  
  
CJ leaned forward, resting her arms against the desk. Her gaze was still locked with Donna's and she could not tear her eyes away. "No such thing as a secret, hmm?"  
  
Donna pushed the door open and dropped her eyes, suddenly afraid of what would happen if she looked at CJ for one moment too many. Just as quietly as she'd come in, Donna left the Press Secretary's office and shut the door without a sound. A quick hello for Carol was followed by the short walk back to her desk in Josh's bullpen. Feeling self-conscious, Donna sat back down at her desk and picked up the phone to continue placing the phone calls Josh had asked her to make. Twenty minutes later when CJ passed by on the way to a meeting, Donna did not look up and CJ did not look over. Their usual greetings were forgone, and as both tried to ignore the other, both also tried to determine what had changed and when it might return to normal. * 


End file.
